


Another Year, Together

by toonphile



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Donald and Della relax after a day of celebrating their birthday.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483973
Comments: 42
Kudos: 33





	Another Year, Together

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY DONALD AND DELLA I LOVE YOU BOTH

Duck celebrations were always exhausting.

Rowdy, loud, chaotic. They were always like that, but with the kids around now, it's even worse. 

Donald loved being around them, really. It's just...a lot sometimes. With Dewey and Webby's loud singing, the struggle to keep Huey away from sugar, and Louie recording the whole thing, it felt like he had his hands full with something every five seconds.

It didn't help Della seemed set on teasing him the whole day.

It's their first birthday back together, and Della is determined to make up for lost time. She's plastered to his side the entire day, giggling at the kids' antics, grabbing him by the waist and placing her head on his shoulder is really testing Donald's limits. 

By the time they have some alone time, it's near ten p.m., with Beakley ushering the kids to bed and the guests finally going home. Donald had plopped down into their shared bed, snuggling his head into the pillow, ready to just pass out and not wake up for a very, very long time. 

Della plops down next to him, and he turns his head to meet her stare, and she's giving him a michievous smile.

"Nu uh. Nope. Too tired." 

"Aw c'mon Don! It's our special day!" Donald turns away, not having any of it, but crawls over, wrapping her arms around his back and-

She's not wearing a shirt. How did he miss that?

Donald sighs, and turns back around, burying his face into Della's chest. His sister lets out a happy noise, and Donald can feel himself drift into sleep.

"I'm gonna live here forever." And Della laughs, high and hopeful, and Donald doesn't want to leave her hanging, in a sense. "You can use my fingers, if you want." Della freezes at his words, and when she speaks, she sounds incredulous.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, sure. Mind you, I'm still going to sleep." 

Della kisses his forehead and lets a sigh of contentment escape her. "Thanks, Don."

Donald's asleep as she gets the first finger in.

The next morning, Donald wakes up with dry come on his fingers, slight disgust that his sister didn't clean up after herself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @incest_toons!


End file.
